There is currently a challenge with electrical connections to a sealed light emitting diode mounted on a flexible printed circuit board. For example, light emitting diode sheets can be sold with an encapsulant applied to the sheet to seal and protecting the light emitting diodes. One typical method is to remove the encapsulant material and in order to form out-of-plane connections to the printed circuit boards, but the removal process for the encapsulant is risky, and it may cause damage to the printed circuit board while also causing unwanted removal of sealant material that protects the printed circuit board. Another typical method includes using a crimp connector to the edge of the printed circuit board, this requires the edge of the printed circuit board to have a special shape, which increases the cost of assembly.